Far Away
by sakura3109
Summary: Riku wants to regret what he has done to Sora, but will Sora forgive him? songfic


Umm...ya. This is my first story, or songfic, however you want to call it. I'm open to any complaints or comments; so feel free to say what ever you want.

Characters: Sora and Riku (this is in Riku's point of view though)

Summary: Riku wants to regret what he has done to Sora, but will Sora forgive him?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with this story, or the song that goes with it!

Well...I guess lets get the story started huh?

**Far Away**

**Song is by nickelback**

"The storm is getting closer..." I say to myself quietly, and thinking about 'him'. Why can't I stop thinking about him...? I wish my pain could end.

_**This time, this place**_

_**Misused, mistakes**_

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

This song was once dedicated to us, to be our song. I know I've done wrong by cheating on you, and doing drugs...causing violence. I should've known this would happen. I didn't want to leave you, but I know I deserved to be left.

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breathe**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know**_

I wish I could be with you, just one more time. Why couldn't I have had a sign before?

That this was the outcome? It's hard for me to hold in these tears, but for you, I'll let them flow like a river...You're the only person I can show my true emotions to.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far to long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

"Why can't I take back what I've done to you, Sora!" I scream with tears pouring out of my eyes. I

I really do wish I could take back that I cheated on you... I would take it all away and give everything up just to be with him, one more time.

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore.**_

"Sora," I whisper to myself, "If I could hold you, just one more time and prove to you that I love you, and I'll stop doing these things...I'll give up my life just to see you again..."

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance, for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know.**_

I hear a noise, but I don't think anything of it, since there is a thunderstorm just outside my window. I drag my feet to my bed, and lie down, not being able to take my mind off of the innocent brunette. The song continues to play, and it relaxes me, but also makes me cry harder.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore.**_

I cry even more, because of just thinking and hearing this song, reminds me of so many memories...I begin to hear more noises and see shadows moving, but all I thought it was was the heartless because they fear the thunderstorms. When storms happen, they run to me for protection and comfort.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know...**_

"Sora, all I need is you. I'll give up everything for you, I know I'm the farther of our child, I just couldn't admit to it. I didn't think it was possible." I say out loud, not know that he had returned, seeking an apology. Who knew it was possible for 2 guys to make a child with each other?

"Riku," Sora began to say, "I've always loved you. I just didn't like what you were doing to me."

He said, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Sora, I promise I'll protect you, I'll never do drugs again, I'll never cheat on you again! I promise I lve learned my lesson..."I couldn't help but crying my heart out, "Sora, will you take me back?"

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**' Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

"Riku, I do, and always will, love you" Sora cried out, knowing that I was telling the truth. I just didn't like what you were doing to me, it hurt.

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Hold onto me and**_

_**Never let me go.**_

I knew Sora was then forgiving me for all I've done to him. I then ran to him, and held him in my arms as tight, but comforting as possible. I didn't want to leave him, or let him go... ever. Sora then, from being worn out by the weather, and how late it was, fell asleep in my arms. This song was, and still is, truly our song.


End file.
